


My Good Girl

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Play, Edging, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Restraints, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot passive aggressive dom Regina teasing Emma's magic!cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Regina kind of talks to Emma like she's a child, I mean, it's not employed in a gross way, but it's part of the dom/sub situation. However, if that generally grosses you out, hate to lose you, but probably don't read.

"Did you do what I asked my darling?" Regina sauntered into the bedroom in a black and purple corset, matching thong, stockings, graders and stilettos, her voice thick with lust.

Emma lay on the bed naked, her legs spread apart, a large, throbbing cock between her thighs. She swallowed heavily as Regina walked in. 

"Oh that's my girl. Your magic really is coming along." Regina bent down over Emma, giving the blonde a perfect view of her amazing cleavage as the mayor kissed her delicately on the forehead. Regina stepped back and looked at Emma, sweaty and needy, and licked her lips. 

"Such a pretty little thing." Regina purred. "Does my pretty little little girl want her cock played with?" 

Emma heaved. "Oh god yes."

"Then touch it." Regina barked. Emma was confused, but quickly Regina repeated her order, angry. "Touch your fucking cock or disappear it. Now!" 

Emma wrapped her hand around the member and began pumping the shaft. This was the first time she'd ever tried to conjure a magic penis, and the sensations it gave her were driving her insane, every touch was like a symphony of pleasure, so different than anything she'd ever felt before. She thought she might cum right then and there, she could feel her balls begin to tingle and ache, this was exquisite. She let out a loud, long, girlish moan.

"Stop." Regina instructed so gently, but Emma was getting too carried away, right on the verge of orgasm. "Stop touching yourself right now Swan." Regina bore into the blonde, who tried so hard to pull her hand away, shaking with desire, knowing that just one more stroke would get her off. Suddenly, she found her hands bound to the headboard, plumes of purple smoke wafting around her head, smelling like cinnamon. 

Emma groaned out in ragged, heaving breaths as she tried to distract herself from the throbbing, bouncing phallus between her legs. "Gina pleeeeease." 

"Oh I'm sorry baby, were you about to cum?" Regina asked in sugar sweet words through pouting lips as she wandered over to caress Emma's flushed cheek. 

"You know I was. Please Regina touch me!" Emma was desperate, or at least, she thought she was. 

"Sweet little baby." Regina traced her fingers along the sensitive flesh of Emma's chest. "My beautiful Emma." She brushed a taut, pink nipple with the side of her hand and Emma moaned. "You have to earn it sweetheart. Do you think you've earn it yet?"

Emma didn't know how to respond to that question, put she assumed the correct answer was no, so she shook her head. 

"That's right. You have to suffer a little more before I let you release. Do you understand?" Regina raked her fingernails over Emma's inner thigh, causing the blonde to cry out in the most exquisite agony.

"I asked if you understand!" Regina dug her nails in further, drawing tiny little droplets of blood out from underneath Emma's fair skin. 

"YES!" Emma yelped in pain. "Yes I understand." 

Regina purred once again as she lowered her head down, right above Emma's cock. "That's my good girl." Regina opened her mouth and gently licked the very tip, causing Emma to buck her hips. "So eager." Regina smirked, bringing her tongue down to the base and running it all the way up to the head. 

"Uh, uh, oh yes!" Emma squeaked, bucking once again at the excruciating tease. 

Regina licked up one more time before enveloping the whole thing with her mouth, sucking mercilessly as Emma struggled for breath. 

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck." Emma couldn't string together a sentence, but the incredible feeling of Regina's soft, wet, hot mouth around her pulled the profanities from her mouth. 

Regina found the most sensitive spot and focussed her tongue there while her lips explored the rest of the member, and Emma began to shake above her. 

"Oh my god! Regina! Oh fuck! I'm gonna…" Emma was cut off by her own desperate, high pitched moan as Regina completely withdrew her mouth. Emma could see the clear fluids dripping out the tip of her member and she knew that she would have only needed another second to have cum inside Regina's mouth. 

"Oh baby, did you think that was enough?" Regina laughed like the Evil Queen, and Emma winced. "Emma darling, there's so much more in store for you."

Emma tried to regain her breath, but she couldn't pull her attention away from the infernal throbbing between her thighs. She could see her penis jolting around like it had a mind of its own and all she wanted was to grab it and jerk it as fast as she possibly could. Of course, she knew Regina had a different plan. 

"Regina please, tell me what I have to do. I'll do anything you ask, just please, please make me cum." Emma's eyes were huge, like a kid in a candy store. Regina loved to see her so needy, and she bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. 

"My angel, I don't want you to do anything. You've given me all I could ever want." Regina smiled so kindly that Emma forgot for a second that she was tied up and aching to cum at Regina's mercy. 

"Then why are you doing this?" Emma whined.

"Because I like it." Regina whispered in Emma's ear, before taking her earlobe into her mouth, sending shivers down Emma's spine. 

Regina took hold of Emma's cock once again, this time, rubbing her palm over the head as though she were polishing a trophy. Emma was overwhelmed. It was so good but it was awful, like being tickled. She shook her hips around involuntarily as the sensations got more and more intense. It was painful now, but Emma knew this could give her an orgasm, and soon. Emma's breathing began to get uneven and ragged, and Regina just smiled as she kept going even harder. 

"Is my Emma going to cum?" Regina smirked.

"Yes!" Emma heaved. "Yes  _please_ Regina let me cum!" Regina pulled her hands away.

"Let you? Well fine dear, here you are, free to orgasm any time you like." Emma cried out in disappointment. 

"Reginaaaa! I can't take it anymore!" Emma rattled her wrist restraints, pulling against them and shaking her legs around like a child throwing a tantrum, her cock bouncing in between her silky smooth thighs as she did. 

"If you act so ungrateful, you get nothing." 

"No. Gina please." Emma had tears in her eyes. "I need it so bad. Please. Please Your Majesty." 

Both Emma and Regina's eyes blew wide in surprise at the words that came out of Emma's mouth. Emma had never referred to Regina as 'Your Majesty', nor had Regina ever asked her to. Whilst it embarrassed Emma, Regina was quite impressed by the Freudian slip. 

"Since you asked me so very nicely my princess." Regina brought her head down once again and wrapped her mouth around Emma's cock. She began gently, soothing Emma from the assault of her hand on the head not minutes before, but quickly, with Emma's thrusts and moans encouraging her, Regina stepped up her pace, brining her hand into the mix as she sucked and jerked up and down, sending Emma into a frenzy. 

"Oh yes!" Emma could feel her smooch tightening and the itch of impending orgasm take over. "Oh fuck yes Gina!" She stopped breathing, clenching every muscle in her body with the sheer pleasure of every single nerve in her well endowed member. "YES! OH! MY! GOD! YES! REGIIINAAA!!!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs as she came hard in Regina's mouth, shaking and panting as waves of ecstasy swept over every part of her body, again and again as Regina slowly wound down her ministrations. 

Emma only saw white spots as she allowed her head to fall back onto the bed and revel in the afterglow of the strangest orgasm she'd ever had. 

"And how was that my darling?" The words dripping like golden honey from Regina's dark mouth. 

"Oh my god." Emma breathed. 

Regina stroked Emma's wet hair as she cooed to her. "My good, good girl."


End file.
